organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Toni Leone
Antonio "Big Toni" Leone the is the patriarch of the Leone Crime Family, Toni was born in a Criminal Italian-American family, he joined his fathers crime family at 16, His father Was The Don of the Leone Crime Family Vito Leone, and his mother: Alice Leone (Nee: Gallo), was a housewife. He Joined the Leone Family at the young age of 16 and quickly became a rising star in the family, for he was cunning, resourceful and violent and willing to do any thing for the family. Toni gained the respect of his superiors because of his willingness to perform favors and assist, and did wherever he could to help the family, he even killed his long time friend Fredo Betinelli because he turned on the family. Early Life Antonio "Big Toni" Leone was born in New York, New York in 1976, the oldest of four children. Toni 12 years old he witnessed his maternal Grandfather's murder by Some thugs under the command of rising Irish gangster Jimmy Malone, they killed him for his involvement in several failed push back attempts. He was comforted by his father Vito, who promised his son that one day he would get is revenge. Toni would often confide with his sister Julia Leone. Toni later developed a sharp tongue and often got in to trouble later his father made him take multiple martial arts classes to help him back up his razor sharp tongue. Rise to Power By 1993, a now 16 year old Toni had joined the Leone Family, much to his fathers displeasure he spent 2 years as a errand boy for made man Leonardo "Little Leo" Busatta and in 1995 he proposed a plan to make the family even more powerful and so began his ruthless rise to power. by age 21 Toni killed 12 men all hits sanctioned by the family after that, His father then changed his mind and promoted him to Made-man, a respected and feared one at that. Toni and his friends Fredo Betnelli, Rocco and Dante Pelosi and his war veteran brothers brothers Giovani "John" and Nicolo "Nickky" Leone. They started the families first expansion since the the 50's. The plan was to take the other gangs assets by force, and then kill the administration of the rival gangs. Unfortunately Toni's best friend Fredo turned on the family and was plotting with The Malone Gnag. Toni accepted the hit after all he had the most to lose: Toni killed him in a private room at his favorite restaurant and as Fredo finished his last bite Toni shot 3 shots under the Table with silenced M1911 (which Toni later had gold plated and named it "Twilight's Blood.") Looking over to his dead friend he shed a single tear and said: "I'm sorry Fredo." Toni rose trough the ranks rather Quickly: he made man by age 20, By 2005 Leo Shape retired and Damian Became the Capo of what is now the now half of the DeMeo Crew but that was short lived two years later his Uncle Killed he became the Street boss inside Vito's hospital room in 2007 at Age 26 Toni Now the Underboss and also acting Boss: his father was battling cancer at the time and so he commanded the Family with his fathers blessing. Toni had the second highest body count during the 6 year war that the Leones used to gain more power, a total of 15 kills second only to his brother who earned the nickname the The Butcher and Toni earned him the nickname "Big Toni" due to his above average size. Toni like John used a unique way of disposing of dead bodies he would take it deep in a forest dig a hole and light the body on fire then bury the ashes leaving no trace. The Slaughter He ordered the deaths of the leaders of the rival gangs and the Blu-jayz MC who wanted there leader dead, all it one swift stroke of the hammer knowing this was going to be the last nail in the coffin for all the crippled gangs But before they could strike the other gangs made a last ditch effort they kidnapped Toni's 3 year old children: Anthony and Isabella, Toni enraged by this he had his men find out where he took them, the Leone soldiers found out that the Sleeping Samurai took the boys to an abandoned warehouse, Toni rode out there on his Harley-Davidson and assaulted the warehouse alone and he went in to his self called: "Rage Mode" and killed all the men there saving his two young children and wiping out the SS in the Process. The Leones plan went as planed abet one day late on November 10th the gang leaders were killed it this order: * The First Strike: Ricardo Montana of Los Carnales * Soon followed by: Ben Vogel Of The Blu-Jayz Mc * And Then: Kenji Akuji Of the The Sleeping Samurai Gang * And then Finally: Jimmy Malone of The Malone Gang Toni took great pleasure in his revenge on Jimmy Malone he had him kidnapped and tortured him for several hours, and during those hours Damian was out of character and extremely sadistic towards Jimmy. Jimmy's last words were: "Go to hell, you dago shit" then Damian killed him and made a snark reply: "Sorry, didn't quite catch that, can you run that by me again." this was Damian's last kill. After the Slaughter The Leone family was a major power in Canada and sadly Vito passed away The night of the Slaughter and Damian Was appointed his father's successor and so he was appointed the Rank of Don, on November 11h 2007. The Family now has a total lock. on Manhattan Toni's Brutality Since killing a total of 27 people in his violent rise to power, Toni has since asserted him self as one of the most brutal criminal leaders in North america (after the Mexican cartels) Toni has also had an estimated 30 people ether: Mutilated, Burnt Alive, towed behind a truck, castrated and chained between two trucks and pulled apart. All were rivals who tried to take out the Leone family. As you can see Toni is not afraid to turn rivals in to messages it has been 3 years since a gang has tried to take over New York or any other Leone stronghold from them. Personality and Traits Toni is: Crafty, resourceful, vicious, sarcastic, headstrong and brutally ruthless. Damian is a clever strategist and a careful planer, Toni is tirelessly patient. After he killed Fredo he started to hide his emotions this allowed him to become very emotionally cold individual on a whim. Toni is a man who can keep his head clear and calm in a tense situation. Toni is not afraid to lead in battle when it is necessary. But all that is just for work, outside of work Toni is loveing and careing husband and father who will do any thing for his family. Toni has never cheated on his wife or been unfair to his children or as he puts it "Every action has an equal and reverse reaction." Physically: Toni is a man at his physical peak who works out and practices his fighting skills everyday do keep fit and sharp Damian learnt a lot of his fighting skills from martial Arts instructors Damian Also taught John some of the Combat Styles he knows his Brother also tought him quite a bit of fighting skills. Personal life Toni lives in a mansion some where in upper class Brooklyn with his wife: Alexis and his 3 children: 15 year old twins Santino and Isabella and 12 year old Stefano. his two brothers and sister all live within walking distance. Giovani and Nicolo and a sister Julia, Toni is very close to Julia, Toni considers her son 10 year old son Luis to be his son due to his father walking out. Toni's cousin Lucas has a bitter rivalry with him, Lucas is the vice-president of a profitable Mining enterprise and often calls Toni: A Cancer, Toni in turn Calls him: A little man dancing on strings, However despite the mutual hatred for each other the two agree to be civil around Christmas and New Years for there families sakes. Toni is very protective of his family and friends who will stop at nothing to keep them safe: he wiped out The Sleeping Samurai Gang, Single handed because they kidnapped 2 of his children, in what only could be described as a murderous feral rage fueled frenzy. Toni's closest Friends are: his Brothers, Oleg Faustin, The Twins, Donnie DeMeo and Chris Evans Interests and hobbies Toni enjoys engaging in both freshwater and saltwater fishing. His son Sonny frequently accompanies him on fishing trips. He keeps the biggest fish he ever caught in his Lake house. Toni also enjoys sports, particularly Hockey and to a lesser extent Basketball. He played basketball in high school, and is a fan of the Ottawa Senators and the Toronto Raptors. A large portion of his income is derived from illegal sports betting. Toni is an amateur yachtsman and yacht racer and owns two motor yachts: Tarentella a Wave piercing trimaran and Sea Leone a regular motor yacht. Toni maintains an avid interest in history, particularly World War II. He is often found watching programs on the History or Discovery Channels. Music wise Toni tends to listen to classic rock and Classic pop music, particularly of the 1970s and 80s. but as well as modern Rock and some Gangsta Rap. His faveroite artists are: Micheal Jackson, Three Days Grace, Smashing Pumpkins and Ice Cube. Assets Compound Basically, Toni's Compound the consists of a large mansion, Toni's lavish, custom-built hilltop Mansion contains 5 bedrooms, three bathrooms, a 4 car garage, a stocked armory and walk in safe, an office and and a Grand Hall. the mansion is all surrounded by well cut lawns, a pool, lavish terraces, and a medium height wall. roof. Valued at $1.975 million. Luxury homes were in the area were also bought for: John Leone, Nickky Leone, Donnie DeMeo, Toni's Mother and Tom Green. Summer home Toni has a luxury cottage on on Manitoulin island it is 2 acres of pristine forest on Lake Michigan-Huron. Toni spends his summers there with his family dirt biking or fishing with his children, or taking part in boat races in Toni Wave piercing Trimaran called: MV Tarentella. During the Summer Toni puts business aside for his family and lets John run things for a few weeks unless he is absolutely needed. Vehicles Toni likes to collect and modify many different Cars and Bikes in his Spare time he has a Small Warehouse to keep them all in and he keeps 3 on of these cars and his wife keeps her car at the estate. the selection varies depending on the time of year and Toni's mood. Toni like to collect rare cars where few were made and Classic Limos. Cars * 1/968 Black Rolls-Royce Phantom V (Tough as a Tank) * 1949 Cadillac Series 75 * 2012 Blue Rolls-Royce Phantom (Stock Hybrid) * 2012 Black Cadillac Esclade Ext (Modified) * 1969 Ford Mustang (Modified) * 1968 Ford Mustang (Maintained) * Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor 2007 * 1943 Mercedes-Benz 770 (Gift from Dimitry Kurkov) * 2012 Cadillac XTS Limo * 2011 Lincoln Navigator * 2008 Porsche 911 * 20011Audi A6 C7 Bikes * Black-Grey Harley-Davidson V-Rod (Modified) * Harley-Davidson XA * Don Vito's Pizzaria Chopper (An PJD Chopper made for Patrick's Bar and grill 1 of 2 in existence) * Coustom Chopper (A Black and Purple chopper with a bronze trim also made by PJD) * 3 Dirt bikes Other * Monaco luxury RV * Custom Made Wave Piercing Trimaran * Custom built Yacht Fortune Experts estimate that Toni's legitimate fortune is about 35-6 million dollars and his thanks to his vast criminal empire he is worth an estimated 6-7 Billion dollars plus access to his family's prohibition fund which it in self is worth an estimated 4 billion dollars. however due to the Leone family's extensive laundering process it is quite difficult to calculate the exact size of his rather vast fortune. Police Record Surname: Leone First name: Toni Age: 35 Place of birth: New York City Affiliations: Leone Crime Syndicate Criminal record: * 1994 - Shoplifting * 2000 - Grand Theft Auto * 2001 - Assault * 2008 - Attempted Murder Notes: * Lives New Jersey on a luxurious compound with his wife Alexis his Children: Santino, James and Isabella. and several other of his top associates, live close by. * Owns Don Vito's Pizzeria possible front Company. ** also owns a company called Ship It All, which seems to be legitimate * Believed To Have Organised Hits on 4 gang leaders one year after Vito's Death ** believed to have killed Jimmy Malone himself * Always armed with what appears to be a golden M1911 * Believed to be the youngest boss on the Commission * Suspect in several Missing persons cases and possible murders ** As no bodies were ever found we can not convict * Street names: "The Lion" and "Big Toni" Quotes * Dad, The richest man is the one with the most powerful friends. * I don't make threats, i make promises. * Nobody fucks With me and my family. * You want to dance with the devil, Well here i am! * Malone, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? * Good bye Dad, your kingdom is now what you wanted it to be, but you never will never get to see it. * i want you to go to school and Make some thing of yourself, Anthony i want you to to learn the family business. * You kill me and, my brother will retaliate like a fucking Madman. * I could shoot you in a Cop Shop and walk away, You know why the cops fear me hell my own men fear me. * You little piece of shit! You gave us your word and you broke it! You think that's gonna fly with me? The Leones gave you a chance and you fucked up! * Think like a Don, act like a mobster, that's what i do. * Don't think you can threaten me... Do you know who I am? * We survive. I learnt from my mistakes. And one thing I have learned from then is. life is: never go into business without someone you can trust. * Well that tears it and by "it" i mean your spinal cord! * For every enemy you have, Get two friends. * Give me some thing to sink my teeth in to! * None Of you assholes are leaving here alive * I'm not a Smooth Criminal, i'm "The" Smooth Criminal * Listen whoever you fear, fear me more! Trivia * His favorite Gun is his gold plated M1911 pistol ** He always keeps it in a shoulder holster at all times. ** It is a left handed model As Toni is Left-handed ** Toni also carries a gold plated Desert Eagle in a shin holster as a backup * He has A known weakness for good Cannoli he is known to pay large amounts of money to chefs who make cannoli that meets his high standards. ** He Once shot a Chef because his Cannoli was awful. * He got his start boosting cars and running errands for The Leones he can still Boost a car in under a minute and disable the computer (if it has one) in 30 Seconds. * He also can speak French and Italian fluentley, * Likes To collect and fix classic limousines he is quite fond of his Rolls-Royce Phantom V witch he personally Reinforced and Bulletproofed it and uses it as his personal car. * He honed his Shooting skills in paintball and Laser Tag arenas * A master of Capiora, Karate, Boxing and Death Point Striking (aka Dim-Mak) fighting styles * Has a Captains licence, in other words he can skipper a Ship if he wants to * Some people think he is suicidal due to his taunts in combat (IE: Kill me already!) but he is just demonstrating his fearlessness. ** Toni is a firm believer in many causes: ** A big Supporter of the Sea Shepherd Conservation Society Donates 300 000$ annually ** He is also supports Humanitarian causes but refuses to donate to them because the money goes to the governments. * Toni has a varied tase in music he enjoys: Classical, Rock Music, Country Music as well as Gangsta Rap. Images File:Boss.jpg|Don Leone File:Damian_2.jpg|Toni doing business File:Damian.jpg|Antonio "Toni The Lion" Leone File:Damian's_New_Limo.jpg|Toni's custom Limo Category:Leone Crime Family Category:Dons Category:Crime Lords Category:Murder Category:Traffickers Category:Hitman Category:Criminals